


Slaughterhouse

by x_Oath_x



Series: Series of Drabbles [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Gen, Omega Verse, Omega Yuusei Fudou, canon angst, team 5ds is not ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Oath_x/pseuds/x_Oath_x
Summary: 12,000 life points.15,500 attack power.‘Holy shit’, Yuusei wanted mumble with his breath stolen and a thin smile on his face, ‘I’m sending Crow to the fucking slaughterhouse.’
Relationships: Crow Hogan & Fudou Yuusei, Jack Atlas & Fudou Yuusei, Team 5Ds
Series: Series of Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/777915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Slaughterhouse

**Author's Note:**

> ABO verse with some (platonic) pack dynamics: 
> 
> Yuusei – Delta-Omega/Pack Center (Leader)  
> Jack – Alpha  
> Crow – Zeta-Omega (Beta with a heat cycle but incapable of carrying and has the scent/presence of a Beta)  
> Aki – Gamma-Alpha (kind of like a second rank??? not as strong as an alpha and rarely found leading packs)  
> Bruno – Beta  
> Rua – Beta  
> Ruka – Zeta-Alpha (Beta with an alpha presence/scent and can use the Voice)
> 
> I’m slowly building a doc explaining how my ABO verse works (cause it’s what I’ll be referring to for any and all fandoms I do ABO for going forward), so give me some time. o(-(

12,000 life points.

15,500 attack power.

‘Holy shit’, Yuusei wanted mumble with his breath stolen and a thin smile on his face, ‘I’m sending Crow to the fucking slaughterhouse.’

No. Yuusei should amend that.

Yuusei didn’t have to do anything. Crow was already jumping out of his chair and racing towards his D-Wheel the moment Mechlord Emperor Grannel had successfully absorbed Scar-Nova Red Dragon. _Jack’s soul_.

But why does it feel like he’s sending Crow to his death?

His instincts are screaming at him like he doesn’t already know that Team New World wasn’t dangerous as all get out. It’s a little late for that.

Beside him, he hears Aki shakily greet Carly and Stephanie as well as the medical team he had called as soon as he had seen Jack crashing. Yuusei’s fingers tremble as he grips the table edge.

Jack is a crawling speck in the distance. Yuusei’s body is moving before his thoughts are. He’s somehow there by Jack’s side by the time Jack pulls in.

“Jack! Jack!!”

“Jack!?”

“Jack!!!”

‘ _Holy fuck, Jack_.’

Yuusei’s instincts kick into overdrive and he’s tugging Jack’s helmet off his head and burying his friend, his pack mate, his Alpha’s head into his neck. Yuusei’s squeezes his eyes shut, not wanting to look at the damage. Instead, he mentally demands for Jack to respond.

‘ _Recognize me already! I’m your pack center! Scent me, damn it!’_

He hears Aki barely hide a whimper and Bruno is quietly shushing Rua as he directs the twins to prep Crow’s duel disk. There’s a stretcher being wheeled out with squeaky wheels.

Poke. Prod. Inhale. Exhale.

Yuusei chokes on a relieved sigh, but it doesn’t last long as he feels Jack start to move. A deep growl rumbles in his throat at the movement.

“Yuusei.”

Yuusei opens his eyes to see Crow staring resolutely at him and Jack. He growls again, lower this time, but still as firm. A pinch in his neck forces Yuusei to stop. Jack starts to move away again as if he didn’t just bite Yuusei as a reprimand. Yuusei was caught between wanting to exhale in disbelief or in relief that Jack was still breathing at all.

No words are spoken during the exchange of the baton from Jack to Crow.

But watching it, Yuusei knew that none were needed. And even though every inch of him screamed not to let him go, he knew it wouldn’t change a thing. Either fight Team New World and stop their plan to destroy Neo Domino City and chance dying in the process now or let them win and die anyway later.

Yuusei trembles.

With some help from Aki, Carly, and the medical staff, they carry an unconscious Jack onto the stretcher. A lump forms in the back of Yuusei's throat as he watches them wheel Jack away, a strip of fabric steeped in his scent covering Jack’s nose. He feels Aki’s hand grasps his own, grounding him. Preventing him from chasing after them.

“You can’t do this, Crow!” Rua’s voice cuts through his protesting mind, reminding him of another pack mate his instincts and logical sense were warring over. “If that monster attacks you, you’ll die!”

The last word makes Yuusei inhale sharply. Aki’s hold tightens. Yuusei tries to use that to ground himself once more before he turns around to see the scene before him.

“That’s right, Crow. Don’t go!”

Rua and Ruka are pulling at Crow’s D-Wheel and his arms, desperately trying to get him to get off. And Crow… Crow looks like’s he’s dressed for death. Yuusei exhales.

Crow looks at them and says with frustration, “What are you guys doing? Let go!”

“No!”

“Crow, please!”

The twins plea and beg and snarl at Crow, but the fear and worry is evident. Yuusei didn’t know his instincts have been personified.

“I...I- **I order you to-** ”

“Ruka!” Yuusei calls out, stopping the young girl in her tracks.

At his side, Aki had her hand clasped over her mouth while she, Rua, and Bruno look at her with wide eyes. Ruka stood there, with hunched shoulders and frozen as if she could hardly believe herself. Inwardly, Yuusei was shell shocked, too. To think that Ruka would use her Voice now of all times-!!

What hurt most about it was that Yuusei understood why, but he couldn’t just let her do that. He moved forward to pull her aside for a talk, but Crow beats him to it.

“Yuusei,” He looks up to meet Crow’s eyes. “I got this.”

Yuusei weighs it in his head. Then, he nods and steps back. Crow gives him his own nod before turning back to the twins.

“I get it, you two. If I things were different, I wouldn’t fight, but I can’t do that! This is the thing that put Jack unconscious.” Crow says and his grip on his accelerator tightens before releasing. “I can’t stop after all that…!”

Crow looks forward and as one, Team 5Ds looks up in the direction of the Arc Cradle. Suddenly, his warring sides come together as one as Yuusei’s resolve hardens just by looking at the twisted thing. “No matter what it takes...We have to stop that thing!”

‘ _Whatever it takes..._ ’

“Don’t you guys worry!” It’s because Crow’s voice is suddenly so disarmingly cheerful that Yuusei tears his eyes away from the Arc Cradle to watch Crow pat Rua and Ruka on their heads. “There’s no way the great Crow is going to die in a place like this!”

He looks up at Yuusei with a grin that doesn’t show his teeth. Crow nods. He stares back.

Overhead, they hear the announcer go on to introduce Jose who’s passing by the stands with his Mechlord Emperor Grannel trailing behind him.

Yuusei nods and Crow’s grin widens though his eyes gain a shadow. “Okay, I’m off!”

They watch Crow go, driving under the Mechlord to catch up with Jose. The crowd and the announcer sound so far away compared to the rising cacophony of Yuusei’s own heartbeat.

‘ _Crow. Don’t die.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Biting/scenting has different connotations depending on the situation.
> 
> Here, when Yuusei warns Jack not to move (so he doesn't aggravate his wounds further), Jack bites Yuusei as a way to get Yuusei (and Yuusei’s instincts) to shove off.
> 
> When it comes to scent, Delta-Omegas have an extremely powerful one that can be used to aid in healing to the point of numbing the pain (tho Delta-Omegas get none of the effects not even from other Delta-Omegas). It’s also a way to sort of “revive” a packmate temporarily as one’s instincts would force them to acknowledge their leader by scenting them. Yuusei has also has fabric from shirts that he would sleep in then cut up and store in preparation for duels where he suspects real damage will come into play, hence Jack being carted away with a bit of Yuusei's clothes.


End file.
